Under Your Spell
by Leanna
Summary: Sirius has his suspicions about Remus’s new girlfriend. Is he really in love with her, or is there something else behind his sudden infatuation? SLASH. Remus & Sirius. Oneshot. Please RR!


**A/N:** This story was my first ever CO-WRITE! It was written by myself and the lovely miss Tayler (mad.hot.love). Go check out her fics if you haven't already! They're gorgeous.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it. Except the wonderful plot. And all the puppy!angst. That's mine. But nothing else.

**Warning:** Eventual SLASH.

**Rating:** T – for language and a bit of boy!kissing.

This is dedicated to my wonderful friend and faithful reader, Katrina, who I told 230482057 years ago that I was writing an R/S with her in it. I wasn't lying, sugar. Here it is. _Finally._

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

"Remus? Hello? Are you even listening?" Kat asked, her voice laced with frustration.

Remus turned back to his girlfriend quickly, cheeks slightly pink.

"Sorry. What were you saying?" he asked sheepishly.

She knew she should be angry, but he was just too cute when he was embarrassed.

_Though_, she couldn't help thinking,_ it would be nice if he'd pay attention to me every now and then instead of constantly staring at that bloody Sirius Black. _

"Here, have another chocolate," she offered, not able to help the smile that lit her face as he took the proffered candy.

She loved the look on his face as he popped a new chocolate into his mouth – it was like a glimpse of pure ecstasy. She liked to pretend that look was for her.

As if he had read her mind, Remus looked back up at her, and all at once it _was _for her. It was _all _for her. It was as if she was the only person he could see, like they were the only two people in the room.

"God, I love you – do you know that?" he whispered fiercely, taking both of her hands in his.

He leaned over the table to kiss her, and for the first time she didn't feel like he was thinking about someone else.

_It actually happened!_ She thought happily, fighting the urge to jump up and down. _He's finally mine!_

**& & &**

There was something wrong with Remus.

Sirius couldn't quite put his finger on what exactly it was, but he knew Remus and he could tell something was definitely going on.

He would watch the two of them – Remus and his girlfriend – as they sat studying in the Gryffindor commons. She was practically sitting on his lap, constantly distracting him from his work. But for some unfathomable reason, Remus didn't seem to mind at all. If James were there he probably would have merely rolled his eyes at the observation, but Sirius would give 500 galleons to the person who could tell him the last time Remus had _ever_ willfully let himself be distracted from schoolwork. No, that was definitely not the Remus he knew.

He'd already made up his mind that she was to blame somehow – the girlfriend, Kat. After all, the insane behavior had all started around the time she had hooked her claws into him. But when he had made a casual observation about Remus's odd behavior to Lily the other day, she had simply laughed and asked him if he'd ever considered that maybe Remus was just in love.

Sirius didn't buy it, though. Remus wasn't acting like he was in love; he was acting like he was possessed.

As he thought all of this, he leaned back against the cold stone wall outside of the Potions classroom, waiting for Remus to come through the heavy wooden door. He'd gotten sick of the way Remus was acting and, frankly, he'd been a bit worried too.

So, he'd decided to confront him about it.

As soon as Remus's shaggy blonde mop of hair popped out of the doorway, Sirius pushed off the wall.

"Hey, Moony," he greeted him, trying to sound casual.

Remus looked up and smiled softly at him, amber eyes glowing slightly.

"Hey, Padfoot," he returned.

"I have to talk to you about something," Sirius told him, shifting on his feet slightly. "Something important."

Remus frowned. Sirius didn't get nervous over many things; he had reason to worry.

"Alright," he agreed with a shrug, "but I don't have much time. I'm meeting Kat in a few minutes."

He smiled wistfully at the thought and Sirius had to remind himself not to gag. Something was definitely wrong here.

"Right, well, um," he stopped, trying to gather himself, and pulled Remus over to one of the darker corridors, "I'm just going to say it. I think Kat has done something to you Remus. I don't know. You just seem…different."

The sandy haired boy scowled, the creases deepening in his forehead.

"If you think something's wrong with me, that's fine. But don't bring Kat into anything. That's low, Sirius," Remus growled, clearly angry with Sirius's accusation.

Sirius stumbled back, as if struck. Remus had never _growled_ at him before.

"But she's always-"

"I said, don't bring her into this," Remus cut him off abruptly.

Sirius raised his eyebrows.

"Alright, alright." Sirius said, throwing his hands up in a gesture of defeat. "I just wanted to say that I think something's up. And I'm worried."

"Well, you shouldn't be." Remus assured him. "Everything's fine. It's not my fault that you're _jealous_."

"_Excuse_ me?" He returned, gaping at his friend in shock. "What did you just say?"

His fists clenched at his sides. Remus had no right to accuse him of being jealous! Jealousy was an emotion for fools. And Sirius Black was certainly _not _a fool.

"You heard me," Remus snapped, amber eyes narrowed in fury. "Unless you're deaf too."

"I was worried!" Sirius exclaimed hotly. "So sorry for _caring._"

Remus's shoulder tensed.

"Well, you shouldn't care," he replied rather coolly. "My relationships aren't any of your business anyways."

Sirius stepped closer and glared down at Remus, having the advantage of being a few inches taller.

"Not any of my business?" he repeated angrily. "Excuse me, but since when did I become your acquaintance and not your best friend?"

Remus' scowl deepened.

"That's not what I meant! I just," he exhaled heavily, "I have to go."

And with that, he turned on his heel and stalked away, leaving a very confused and angry Sirius behind.

Sirius huffed, breathing in deeply and exhaling in loud puffs through his nose. Remus obviously didn't feel like giving him any real answers. Well, fine. If this new version of Remus wasn't going to give him any information, then he'd just do what the old Remus would have done. He'd go to the library.

**& & &**

It took him several hours to find the right section. He'd been too afraid to ask the librarian considering the potions he was looking for were all most likely illegal. He was beginning to worry that maybe he'd have to risk coming back later that night under James's invisibility cloak in order to check the restricted section, when he finally found it – a book titled, "A Historical Account of the Evolution of Love Inducing Potions and Charms".

He couldn't help but think that such a long title was fitting for such a massive book as he hefted the heavy tome over to a nearby empty table. He opened to the index and scanned the page until he found a promising chapter called, "The Characteristics and Behaviors Exhibited by the Recipient of a Love Inducing Spell".

He flipped to the indicated page number and skimmed through the verbose introduction until he found the list of most common characteristics.

**_Studies have shown that when a person has been the recipient of a love inducing potion or spell he or she exhibits these characteristics with slight variations depending on age and personality type:_**

_- excessive daydreams _

_- constant talk of the enchanter when he or she is unable to be in his or her presence_

_- extreme denial of any wrongdoing on the part of the enchanter_

_- avoidance of friends_

_- tendency to spend every minute possible with the enchanter, sometimes to the point of ignoring other aspects of his or her daily life_

_- tendency to change subject or walk away when someone other than the enchanter mentions feelings of love or lust_

Sirius's eyes widened in shock as he continued to read the rest of the list. It was as if the author of the book had been sitting next to him for the past two weeks, observing all of Remus's odd behavior. He shut the book with a heavy sigh.

So that confirmed it then. Kat was slipping Remus a love potion.

Now all he had to do was find a way to prove it.

**& & &**

He waited, sitting in one of the plush burgundy chairs close by, for them to finish 'studying'. A potions book that he was also supposedly reading sat in his lap, opened to the same page he'd been reading twenty minutes ago.

Finally, after Kat had sufficiently stuck her tongue down Remus's throat, the devious wench said goodnight and headed back up to her dorm.

Remus, however, didn't follow. Instead he walked over to where Sirius was seated.

"Yes?" Sirius asked, arching an elegant black eyebrow.

"I was just wondering if you were coming up," Remus told him, his brow slightly creased at Sirius's odd behavior. Normally, he was the last one to stay up late just to study.

"Not right now. I think I'm going to finish…um…studying," Sirius replied, looking back down at his Potions book.

It felt odd. He'd never wanted Remus to leave a room before. But Kat had forgotten her cloak and his fingers itched to go search through it, if only Remus would just _get lost._

"Is there something you wanted?" he asked slowly, wondering why the other boy was still standing there looking at him like...well, he didn't really know how to describe it. No one had ever looked at him like that before. It was unnerving.

"N-no," Remus stuttered, breaking out of his reverie with a slight blush. "I'll talk to you later, Padfoot."

"Alright. 'Night, Moony," Sirius called after his retreating form.

Remus turned his head around, amber eyes holding a slightly pained look to them.

"'Night," he repeated softly, disappearing around the curve in the staircase.

Sirius bolted out of the chair faster than anyone could say 'Quidditch' as soon as he heard the door shut. After glancing around the empty common room once more to make sure he was truly alone, he grabbed the black cloak from where it lay innocently over the back of Kat's chair.

Quickly, as though someone was going to dash down the stairs any second, he reached into the pocket on the left side of the robe. Delving deeper into the pocket, he curled his fingers and clasped...nothing.

He moaned in frustration and kicked the leg of the chair, causing his toe to start throbbing painfully. He had been so sure that he would find _something_.

As he threw the cloak back over the chair, however, he heard something clink against the wood. He quickly grabbed the cloak once more and patted it down until he found the inside pocket that contained whatever he had heard hit the chair. This time when he reached inside, his fingers did close around something.

He pulled out a glass flask, corked with a rubber stopper. It was filled with an iridescent pale pink liquid. It was a love potion; he was sure of it. He'd looked up the description in the book earlier and this matched _exactly_.

He felt a surge of anger sweep through him. _How dare she?_ He thought furiously, _playing with Remus's emotions like that! _

Well Remus was his best friend and first thing tomorrow morning, Kat was going to realize exactly what it meant to make Sirius Black angry.

**& & &**

When Sirius woke up the next morning, it was still dark. The clock on his bedside table read 4:45 am. He wanted nothing more than to turn over and go back to sleep, but he knew he should try to stay awake now that he was up. It would be easier to take Remus if he could do it before the others would wake.

Sighing, he turned to look at the bed to his left. Last night Remus had forgotten to close his bed curtains, which actually made his plan a whole lot easier. They always made so much noise when he opened them.

Remus's skin shone in the moonlight that managed to shine through the glass window, making it shimmer and look incredibly soft. His unruly golden hair lay spread out on the white pillow beneath his head. The maroon sheets had somehow gotten tangled around his waist, leaving his chest bare. He looked the picture of a fallen angel. It was beautiful.

_Err... I mean, nice, _Sirius thought, shaking his head, _Remus looked...nice._

He was beginning to wonder if getting up this early was causing him to become a bit delusional.

Glancing at the clock again, he saw that it read five o'clock. If he didn't act now, the others would begin to wake up. James, especially, always set his alarm to 5:30 am so he could get some quidditch practice in before classes.

Sirius slid off the bed and onto his feet slowly, trying to make as little noise as possible. He arched his back and stretched his arms into the air, loosening the tense muscles. His arms fell back down and a floor board squeaked. Remus shifted in his bed, muttering softly, and Sirius cringed, holding his breath. When moment had passed and it was obvious that Remus was still fast asleep, Sirius let out the breath he had been holding in a loud sigh of relief, immediately cringing again, and wanting to smack himself in the head for his own stupidity. Deciding not to waste anymore chances on Remus waking up, he pulled his wand out of his pocketand pointed it towards Remus's sleeping form.

"_Batidoparafora_," he whispered softly, watching as a pale yellow beam shot out of his wand and into Remus's chest. The tawny haired boy stilled slightly, and then relaxed again, his breathing slower this time. Remus would wake up in about four or five hours, he supposed. By then the potion should have worn off – no doubt Kat was planning to slip him another dose at breakfast. _Well, not this time_, he thought victoriously.

Slipping silently to Remus's bed, he hefted the other boy's surprisingly light form over his shoulder and made his way down to his favorite captive holding place – the hall broom closet.

He set Remus down gently, careful not to let his head hit the back wall. He knew Remus would probably be upset with him enough as it was, since the spell he had used usually resulted in quite a massive headache. Plus, he probably wasn't going to like what he had to say about his girlfriend.

Once he had Remus situated, he slumped down against the opposite wall. Now all he had to do was wait.

**& & &**

After awhile, Sirius started to wonder whether he should use toothpicks to keep his eyes open, like they did in those muggle movies. They just kept _closing – probably due to the fact that he'd gotten approximately four hours of sleep._

_He started a bit as his stomach growled rather loudly. Oh, yeah, and he'd missed breakfast too._

He was saved from these happy thoughts, however, when he heard a slight groan from across the room; Remus was finally waking up.

Sirius moved over to where he had left his friend, waiting patiently for Remus open his eyes and blink his surroundings into focus. When he saw where he was (or possibly, who he was with) he groaned again.

"How are you feeling, mate?" Sirius asked cautiously.

"Like someone hit me over the head with a shovel." Remus answered, glaring up at him.

Sirius winced, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Yeah, sorry about that," he apologized, "but I had to get you alone."

"'Remus, I'd like a word,' usually works quite nicely," Remus responded sarcastically, placing a hand on his temple in his obvious discomfort.

"No, you don't understand, I had to get you alone long enough for it to wear off," Sirius began to explain.

Remus's eyes widened slightly, but Sirius didn't notice.

"I know you're not going to want to believe this," he continued, "but I found a vial of this dangerous love potion in Kat's cloak. She's been tricking you this whole time, Moony. I'm so sorry."

"Dangerous?" Remus repeated.

"Well, the book I read said that taking too much of the stuff could be lethal," Sirius told him, almost shaking in his rage. "She could have killed you with that stuff. _Stupid wench_."

"I didn't know it was dangerous." Remus said softly.

Sirius didn't understand what was going on. Why wasn't Remus more upset about this?

"I don't think you understand what I'm saying," Sirius tried again, "Kat has been _drugging you_ with an illegal love potion for the past two weeks! I think we need to go to Dumbledore and…"

"No." Remus interrupted him quietly.

"What d'you mean, no?" Sirius asked incredulously. "She could have _killed _you! You could have _died_ Remus!"

"It wasn't her." Remus said evenly.

Sirius sighed.

"I know you don't want to believe it, but she…"

"I took the potion myself." Remus cut him off simply.

Sirius gaped at him in shock. Did he just say what he thought he said?

"What?" Sirius managed to ask after a moment. "That doesn't make any sense. I found it in her cloak pocket."

Remus finally pushed himself off the floor, still clutching at his head.

"Well, you must have mistaken my new cloak for hers, then. Look, I didn't know it was dangerous, okay?" Remus said with a heavy sigh. "I'll stop taking it, I promise."

"Why the bloody hell were you taking it in the first place?" Sirius demanded.

"Kat's a nice girl." Remus said softly. "I just thought it would be easier…" He trailed off, shaking his head slightly.

"You thought _what_ would be easier?" Sirius prompted.

"Nevermind." Remus answered shortly. "I'm sorry you got dragged into this. But it's over, okay? I won't take the potion anymore."

He tried to move past Sirius towards the door, but Sirius stopped him.

"No, it's not that simple," he said. "You're not leaving this room until you tell me why you were taking that stuff."

"It's none of your business." Remus muttered.

"None of my business?" Sirius repeated. "Of course it's my bloody business! You're my best mate and I've been worrying about you for the past two weeks because of this! Everyone kept telling me that I was crazy, but I _know you_, Remus, and I knew something was wrong. Just like I know that something is still wrong now. So, come on, out with it."

"It was the only way I knew how to…" Remus sighed, "It's just… there's no spell to make you fall out of love with someone."

Sirius gave him a blank look. Frankly, he didn't see what this had to do with anything.

"I just thought that if I could make myself fall in love with Kat, then it would be the next best thing to actually falling out of love with... well, this other person." Remus finished lamely.

"So this is all because of some bird!" Sirius exclaimed. "You nearly killed yourself just because you've got it bad for some girl? Oh, that's just brilliant. Here's a thought, Remus, next time why don't you just tell the sodding girl how you feel about her?"

"It's not that simple!" Remus shouted back, his cheeks flushed.

"Well, what's so damn complicated about it?" Sirius wanted to know. "You just tell the girl how you feel about her and if she doesn't fancy you then you move on! You don't carry it around and…"

"It's you, Sirius!" Remus finally said, interrupting Sirius's tirade. "Okay? So could you please just shut up about it now?"

Sirius blinked at him.

"What's me?" he asked slowly.

"You're the sodding bird, okay?" Remus admitted. "So, let's just drop it. I'll stop taking the potion and we'll just forget this ever happened, alright?"

"Wait a second," Sirius said, grabbing his arm to stop him a second time, "what exactly are you saying?"

"Sirius…" Remus pleaded softly, looking at the floor.

"Look at me, Moony" Sirius demanded equally soft, putting his hand under the other boy's chin so that their eyes were level.

"Do you love me?" he asked, searching Remus's face for an answer.

"Yes." Remus whispered, almost inaudibly. "I love you so much…"

He was cut off by Sirius's lips crashing against his. The kiss was rough and violent, more teeth clicking together and awkward heads bobbing back and forth than it was lips or tongues. But it was the most brilliant kiss either boy had ever experienced.

Remus was the first to pull back. He raised a hand to his lips as if he couldn't believe what had just happened.

"I have been so bloody stupid," Sirius told him, still breathless from their kiss.

"Why would you say that?" Remus asked, his voice coming out a bit higher than usual.

"Because I couldn't see it," Sirius answered simply.

"See what?" Remus prompted.

"That I'm fucking in love with you," Sirius informed him.

**& & &**

And that's why, whenever you ask either boy how they ended up together, Remus will blush and Sirius will grin wickedly and say,

"Remus makes one hell of a love potion."

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

The End! Please review, it will make Tayler and I very happy. :)


End file.
